Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish VHS 1999
FBI Warning * Federal laws serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution or exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures, video tapes or video discs. Criminal copyright infringement is investigated by the FBI and may a maximum penalty of up to five years in prison and/or a $250,000 fine. Opening Previews * Warner Bros, Century 2000 * Jack Frost * Passport to Paris * Babar: King of the Elephants * Powerpuff Girls * Kids WB! Opening Logos * Warner Home Video Opening Logos * Warner Bros. Family Entertainment - A Time Warner Entertainment Company Opening Credits * Steven Spielberg Presents * Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner and Dot Warner * "Wakko's Wish" * Starring: Pinky and the Brain, Slappy Squirrel, Skippy Squirrel, Mindy and Buttons, Otto Scratchansniff, Hello Nurse, Ralph T. Guard, Thaddeus Plotz * Starring the Voice Talents of: Rob Paulsen, Tress MacNeille, Jess Harnell, Maurice LaMarche, Frank Welker, Nancy Cartwright, Tom Bodett, Sherri Stoner, Nathan Burgger, Chick Vennera, John Mariano, Ben Stein, Patton Whitehead, Julie Brown, Jeff Glen Bennett, Paul Rugg, Bobbi Page, Julie Bern Stein, and Bernadette Peters as Rita * Casting and Voice Direction by: Andrea Romano * Voice Casting Director: Jamie Thomason * Musical Director: Richard Stone * Music by: Richard Stone, Steve Bernstein, Julie Bernstein, Gordon L. Goodwin, Timothy Kelly * Story by: Tom Ruegger * Written by: Tom Ruegger, Nick DuBois, Earl Kress, Kevin Hopps, Charles M. Howell IV, Randy Rogel * Sequences Directors: Russell Calabrese, Nelson Recinos, Kirk Tingblad, Greg Reyna, Charles Visser * Animation Production Supervisor: Keiko Oyamada * Produced and Directed by: Liz Holzman, Rusty Mills, Tom Ruegger Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Steven Speilberg * Starring the Voices Talents of... ** Rob Paulsen as Yakko ** Jess Harnell as Wakko ** Tress MacNeille as Dot ** Rob Paulsen as Pinky ** Maurice LaMarche as Brain ** Sherri Stoner as Slappy Squirrel ** Nathan Ruegger as Skippy Squirrel ** Nancy Cartwright as Mindy ** Frank Welker as Buttons ** Rob Paulsen as Otto Scratchansniff ** Tress MacNeille as Hello Nurse ** Frank Welker as Constable Ralph ** Frank Welker as Baron Von Plotz ** Chick Vennera as Pesto ** John Mariano as Bobby ** Maurice LaMarche as Squit ** Frank Welker as Runt ** and Bernadette Peters as Rita ** Paxton Whithead as King Slaazar ** Bern Stein as Desire Fulfillment Facilitator ** Jeff Glen Bennett as Captain of the Guard ** Paul Rugg as Mr. Director ** Julie Brown as Minerva Mink ** and Tom Bodett as The Narrator * Additional Voices ** Frank Welker as Flavio ** Tress MacNeille as Mindy's Mom/Marita * Chorus Members: Julie Bernstein, Steve Bernstein, Bobbi Page, Rob Paulsen * Executive in Charge of Production: Jean MacCurdy * Associate Producer: Barbra J. Gerard * Editor: Rob De Sales * Storyboard: Barry Caldwell, Curtis Cim, Karen Ciraulo, Rob Davies, Sandra Frame, Mary Hanley, Diane Kredensor, Michael Labash, Enrique May, Eric McConnell, Norma River-Klingler, Rhoy Shishido, Jason So, Neal Sternecky, Kirk Tingblad, Keith Tucker, Charles Visser * BG Key Design: Eric Astadan, Ed Haney, David O'Day, Hugh Pettibone, Steve Smith, David West, Anita Ziobro * Character Design: Rogerio Nogueira, Ralph Sosa, Dave Warren * BG Paint: Greg Battes, Michael Chen, Greg Dubuque, Natasha Liberan, Jim Mondares, Junn Roca * BG Color Supervisor: Greg Dubuque * Prop Design: Darryl Bowen, Aledxandra Kube, Bruce Largent, Ric Quiroz * Animation Director: Kirk Tingblad * Slug/Sheet Timing: Russell Calabrese, Jeffrey Gatrall, Jeff Hall, Herb Moore, Nelson Recinos, Greg Reyna, Kunio Shimamura, Kirk Tingblad * Animation Checking: Jan Browning, Brenda Brummett, Eleanor Dahlen, Gregory Hinde, Karl Jacobs * Music Coordination: Doug Frank, Brad Rosenberger, Keith Zajic * Orcherstra Conductors: Richard Stone, Steve Bernstein * Singing Conductor: Julie Bernstein * Music Scoring Mixers: Bobby Fernanez, Rick Winquest * Supervising Music Editor: Dominick Certo * Music Editor: Tom Lavin for MX Editing, Inc. * Assistant Music Editor: Tommy Holmes * Orchestration: Ron Goldstein, Liz Kennon, Lisa Maxwell * Orchestration Contractor: Reggie Wilson * Music Preparation: Eric Stonebook Music * Orchestra Contractors: Patti Zimmitti, Debbi Datz-Pyle Opening Title Animation * Storyboard: Sandra Frame * Snowflake Design: Jeffrey Gatrall, Dave Warren * Backgrounds: Greg Battes, Greg Dubuque, Jim Mondares, Junn Roca * Layout: Dave West * CGI Animation: Chris Duncan, Rusty Mills * Compositing: Chris Duncan * Copying & Shipping: Ana Arce, Bill Ryan * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Geno DuBois * Color Key: Robin Kane, Annie Leavitt, Clayton Stang * Mark-Up/Painters: Kim Bowen, Michael Chutuk, Kim Dahl, Lisa Leoanrdi-Knight, Eric Nordberg, Bill Ohanesian * Director of Post Production: Joe Sandusky * Post Production Supervisors: Bonnie Buckner, Mark von der Heide * Additional Editing: Al Breitenbach * Assistant Editor: Mark McNalley * Editorial Technical Supervisor: Bradford Keatts * ADR Supervisor: Kelly Ann Foley * Sound Reading: Randy Paton, Joe Trueba, Fred Salinas * Talent Coordinator: Leslie Lamers * Recording/Post Production Facility: Monterey Post Sound * Re-Recording Engineers: Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S., Robert Hargreaves * ADR Engineers: John Hegedes, Patrick Rodman, Arnie Veher * ADR Assistant Engineer: Paul Brantley * Dialogue/ADR Editors: Linda DiFranco, John Hedges, Mark Keatts * Sound Effects Design: Robert Hargreaves * Sound Effects Editorial: Digitpost, Robert Hargreaves, M.P.S.E., George Brooks * Foley Artist: Gary Marullo * Foley Mixer: Patrick Rodman * Re-Recording Mixer: Tom Maydeck * Negative Cutting: Mary Beth Smith * Color Timer: Terry Claborn * Video Post Production Facility: The Post Group * Director of Video Post Production: Jay Weinman * Videotape Supervision: Pamela MacLaren * On-Line Editor: Bruce Ochmanek * Colorist: Jeff Hoffman * Post Production Coordinators: Bill Fiala, Howard Goldstein, John Voralik, Ken Poteat, Craig Sawczuk * Laboratory Services: C.F.I. * Negative Cutting: Mary Nelson-Duerrstein * Recording Administrator: Erin Keeler-Hufford * Senior Production Coordinator: Alesia Robertson * Production Manager: Bill Devine * Production Coordinators: Dwayne Colbert, Courtney Lind, Linda Peterson, Julie Poulson, Michael Spillers * Production Management: Andy Lewis * Staff Assistants: Jenny Lynn Burnett, Athena Christianakis, Dario Fagnani, Heather Isaacs, Alistair Mitchell * Production Administrators: Chuck Ansel, Sarah Tomassi, Maria Womacjk, Frances Mencia Animation Services: TMS-Kyokuichi Corporation * Animation Director: Yuichiro Yano * Key Animators: Yoshinobu Michihata, Sawako Miyamoto, Takeshi Baba, Shin Itagaki, Keiko Nakajio, Yuko Mayuo, Kwon Jung, Nobuo Tomizawa, Hisao Yokbori, Shojiro Nishimi, Yutaka Oka, Takashi Kawaguchi, Masaya Yasutome, Sunggi Park, Kenji Hacizaki, Kouichi Suenaga, Hiroaki Noguchi, Kenichi Ohki, Emiko Shimura, Yuri Takasaki, Jungsook Park, Atsuko Tanaka * Animation Checker: Hiroko Yasutome * Assistant Animators: Miyuki Gotou, Yuko Iwaoka, Hatsuko Nunomura, Miharu Nagano, Shinobu Mouri, Kouchichiro Ueda, Keiko Yanagida, Byungchul Shinm, Kiyoko Makita, Hiromi Funatu, Terumi Yoshida, Morihiko Yano, Okihito Hirose, Hiromi Furuya, Ritsuko Tanka, Kumiko Hirama, Kazuko Hirai, Keiko Yozawa, Sayaka Ueno, Akihiko Uda, Mineko Ueda, Miyoko Shikbu, Ikuo Yoshino, Noriko Hara, Chizuko Iwasa, Keiko Tomizawa, Kumiko Tanihira, Mai Nakazato, Katsunori Adachi, Kyoko Sato, Masako Terada, Yuko Sobu, Natsuko Watanabe, Yoko Hayashi, Yuko Hirasawa, Kou Ogiwara, Masashi Itotagawa, Natsuko Ilmori, Mayumi Omura, Miiko Adachi, Kazuhiro Nakamura, Yukari Yamura, Shingo Nishiyama, Chiharu Naraguchi, Koji Endo, Yukie Takahashi * Background Design Supervisor: Makoto Shiraishi * Background Paint: Shinko Ueno, Kazuo Ebisawa, Naoto Hoshino, Tadashi Kudo, Masaru Ohta, Izumi Uno, Naoko Osakabe, Chikako Shibata, Nriko Wada, Hiroshi Ohno, Fumie Nuibe, Saori Iwatani, Masato Ito, Auako Satoh, Masatoshi Kemmochi, Asayo Ohtsuka, Kazuyo Izawa, Kumiko Ohno, Sadahiko Tanaka, Ikue Kokubun, Satoshi Shibata, Mariko Iwanaga, Kinya Tsubota * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Tomoko Yamamoto * Color Key: Eriko Ishikawa, Sayuri Nagashima * BG Scanner: Jin Nishiyama, Akinori Nakakohara, Atsuko Itoh, Manabu Kobayashi * Digital Ink and Paint: Mari Hitokurai, Kei Sato, Yukiko Kakita, Megumi Ishidou, Akiko Nasu, Aiko Yamagami, Miyoko Tono, Naoko Yokobayashi, Yuki Mattsuura, Yoshimi Nishikawa, Keisuke Sugai, yuki Murata, Hiroko Shimazu, Akiko Shimizu, Rieko Akamatsu, Yuhko Yorita, Kiyomi Inoue, Yukie Shimada, Rumi Ishiguro, Kanko Takahashi, Yumiko Takahashi, Michiko Sauito, Naomi Tazawa, Kiyo Kioike, Yohko Yomizawa, Noriko Oikawa, Kaori Sakairi * Digital Composite: Yukihiko ichikawa, Kouichi Yanai, Yoshihiro Kasahara, Yukiko Kawai, Junko Miyakawa * TMS Production Supervisor: Koji Takeuchi * TMS Production Management: Teruhisa Yamaja, George Ohama * Assistant Director: Mayumi Shoja * Production Supervision: Haven Alexander, Ken Duer, Joey Franks, Christopher Keenan, Clive Nakayashiki, Howard Schwartz, Liza-Ann Warren * Assistants to the Senior Producer: Dawn Sturm, Kimberley McKelvey * Assistants to the Supervising Producer: Bonnie Coleman, Ali Weiss ** "The Wishing Star" *** Lyrics and Music by: Randy Rogel ** "Never Give Up Hope" *** Lyrics by: Tom Ruegger, Kevin Hopps, Nick DuBois *** Music by: Julie Bernstein ** "Train Bringing Wakko" *** Lyrics by: Tom Ruegger *** Music by: Julie Bernstein ** "Iv'e Got a Ha'Penny" *** Lyrics by: Tom Ruegger *** Music by: Julie Bernstein ** "So Much for Wakko's Ha' Penny" *** Sung by: Bernadette Peters ** "Twinkle, Twinkle" *** Revised Lyrics by: Tom Ruegger *** Arranged by: Julie Bernstein ** "Never Give Up Hope: (Reprise) *** Lyrics by: Tom Ruegger *** Music by: Julie Bernstein ** "Hungarian Rhapsody" *** Music by: Frank Liszt *** Lyrics by: Randy Rogel, Tom Ruegger ** "The Wishing Star" (Reprise) *** Lyrics and Music by: Randy Rogel ** "If I Could Have My Wish Them I'd Be Happy *** Lyrics and Music by: Randy Rogel ** "Pique Dame" *** Composed by: Franz von Suppé (1819-1895) * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * © 1999 Warner Bros. All Rights Reserved * Warner Bros.. is the author of this film/motion picture for the purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Closing Logos * Amblin Entertainment * Warner Bros. Television Animation - A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:VHS Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Home Video Category:Animaniacs Category:1999